Inazuma Japon
center Inazuma Japon est l'équipe qui représente le Japon. Ils remportèrent le tournoi du Football Frontier International. Uniforme thumb|L'uniforme d'Inazuma JaponLeur uniforme est un t-shirt bleu à rayures blanches sur les épaules, un col rouge et l'emblême du tonnerre sur la poitrine. Le short est blanc avec des bandes bleues. Il est monté avec des chaussettes bleues et des chaussures blanches. L'uniforme du gardien (Mark Evans) consiste à un t-shirt jaune avec une ligne verte foncée qui va des manches jusqu'aux épaules avec aussi un signe du tonnerre sur le côté gauche. Le short est vert, les chaussettes noires avec une bande de jaune vers le haut et les chaussures sont bleues foncées. L'uniforme du deuxième gardien de but (Darren LaChance) est similaire à celui de Mark, sauf que le t-shirt est gris foncé avec une ligne verte foncée qui va des manches jusqu'aux épaules et le col est orange. Il y a toujours le signe du tonnerre sur le côté gauche de la chemise. Il est monté avec un short gris foncé et des chaussettes blanches avec une bande orange vers le haut. Members *1/15. Mark Evans (GAR/Libero/Capitaine)thumb|Inazuma Japon à la cérémonie d'ouverture du FFI dans le jeu *2. Nathan Swift (DEF/MIL/3ème Capitaine) *3. Jack Wallside (DEF) *4. Hurley Kane (DEF) *5. Todd Ironside (DEF-Jeu, Anime/MF-Anime) *6. Scott Banyan (DEF) *7. Archer Hawkins (DEF)thumb|200px|Formation d'Inazuma Japon *8. Caleb Stonewall (MIL) *9. Shawn Frost (ATT/DEF) *10.Axel Blaze (ATT) *11. Austin Hobbs (ATT) *12. Thor Stoutberg (DEF-Anime/MF) *13. Jordan Greenway (MIL) *14. Jude Sharp (MIL/Second Capitaine) *16. David Samford (ATT/MIL-Anime) *17. Kevin Dragonfly (ATT) *18. Xavier Foster (ATT/MIL-Anime/4ème Capitaine) *20. Darren LaChance (GAR/MIL) Non-Retenus *19. Marvin Murdoch (ATT) *21. Shadow Cimmerian (ATT) *22. Maxwell Carson (ATT) *23. Isaac Glasses (ATT) Managers *Silvia Woodsthumb|Inazuma Japon dans la WII *Célia Hills *Camélia Travis *Nelly Raimon *William Glasses (Anime and Game) *Paul Peabody (Manga) Coach *Percy Travis Matchs Big Waves Durant le match contre Big Waves d'Australie, Inazuma Japon a réussi a briser la supertactique célèbre du "Bloc Défensif". Grâce à Jude, ils furent en mesure de passer leur défense. C'est aussi grâce à lui que plusieurs membres n'ont pas quitté l'équipe pendant les deux jours qui précèdent le match. Big Waves était aussi l'une des équipes favorites du FFI, section Asie. Lions du Désert thumb|Inazuma Japon dans le mangaPendant le match face aux Lions du Désert, Inazuma Japon eurent l'avantage dans la 1re mi-temps, mais ils furent bientôt trop fatigués et perdirent des points à cause de la chaleur. Austin entra sur le terrain durant la 2e mi-temps, pour remplacer Shawn Frost they won. Inazuma japan won against desert lions 3-2 and we descovered the new shoot of Austin Hobbs. Dragons de Feu Inazuma Japan had a tough match against the Fire Dragon. It was one of the favorites of the FFI in the Asia category.They were strong due to their "perfect" tactics and their strong players such as Claude, Bryce, and Byron. In this match, Shawn and Jordan got injured and had to leave the team. Knights of Queen This was their first international match. They struggled a lot to win as Endou needed an own new hissatsu, which he created in the match -- Main Dimensionnelle. Kevin and David debuted as part of Inazuma Japan's team, as they did not play in the Asia preliminaries. Les Empereurs During this match Mark, Jude, Caleb and David wasn't able to fight because they were to far off because of Ray Dark. Their coach and Hillman weren't there too, thanks to the same reason. Inazuma Japan is struggling to fight without their strategist and captain but eventually Inazuma Japan lost by 2-1. Todd got injured in this match, and had to leave the team. In place of captain for this match was Kazemaru for the 1st half, and Hiroto for the 2nd half. Unicorn thumb|Inazuma Japon dans GOThis time, they fought against Unicorn, in which Erik is in, during the second half, Ichinose was removed because he's injury was still not cured. The whole Unicorn fought tremendously but Inazuma Japan won by 4-3. This is Shawn's debut at the Football Frontier International, world level, after he came back to the team. Orphée This was a hard battle as in the second round, their true captain Hidetoshi Nakata returned and they were able to finish they're tactic that is called "Contre Attaque Catenaccio" but it all ended up in a draw as Kidou was able to break through it. In manga, Inazuma Japan win against Orphée. Red Matador (match amical) In Episode 102, Red Matador faces Inazuma Japon in a practice match because Inazuma Japan and Red Matador are in the same situation in the premilinaries(which is in the third position of each group). Inazuma Japan tied in the game versus Orphée and claimed victory from Unicorn, but The Knights of Queen qualified Inazuma Japan for the semi-finals. The Kingdom thumb|Inazuma Japon dans le film GOAt first The Kingdom didn't play well because of Zoolan Rice but after he got arrested and their real coach returned, they fought against the Kingdom once more but this time with more spirit and they had a tough time against The Kingdom as everyone was feeling much better after Garshield was arrested but in the end they eventually won. Raimon won with 3-2. Petits Géants This is their final match in the FFI. At first they had a hard time because Endou couldn't master Arrêt Céleste and couldn't stop Rococo's X Blast or get through God Hand X. But in the end, Inazuma Japan fights with all their might and wins the finals. Inazuma Japan won with 3-2. Notes *thumb|Inazuma JaponAu début, ce groupe a 2 équipes, Inazuma Japon A (avec Mark comme capitaine) et Inazuma Japon B (avec Jude comme capitaine) pour le match représentatif du Japon, pour devenir plus tard une seule et même équipe, en d'autres mots, c'est une équipe combinée. *Tous les membres de cette équipe sont réapparus dans GO, exceptépour Todd, Thor et les membres non-retenus. *Cette équipe devenit une légende dans la série GO, et Tenma est toujours surprit de rencontrer l'un de ses membres. *Axel est le seul joueur d'Inazuma Japon qui joue à plein temps dans tout les matchs du FFI.